1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for arranging a planar antenna unit in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various types of antennas have been provided on vehicles. Due to the fact that the body of a vehicle is made of metal, an antenna is provided on an exterior portion (for example, an outer side of a roof) or on the surface of a glass portion of a vehicle so that the reception of radio waves is not disturbed.
Additionally, there have been proposed planar antenna units including a planar antenna (refer to JP-A-2004-289578, for example). Such a planar antenna unit is such that an antenna which receives a radio wave from the outside, an amplifier which amplifies the radio wave which the antenna receives and a line which outputs the radio wave signal which is amplified by the amplifier are formed into a sheet-like structure.